buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dear Boy
After Angel finally meets Darla outside of his dreams, she kicks her mind games into full force in order to turn him back over to the dark side, while Wesley and Cordelia fear for Angel's sanity. Meanwhile, Lindsey plans to have Darla, who turns out to be a perfectly normal human resurrected, frame Angel for a string of murders, and have Kate Lockley track Angel down for them hoping to either turn him, or kill him. Also, a flashback to 1860 England shows Angel and Darla as a wandering vamp couple who target a wealthy noblewoman named Drusilla with psychic abilities, and who goes insane after Angel kills her whole family. Synopsis Angel wakes up to even more bickering from Cordelia and Wesley then Cordelia gets a vision with sketchy details. While Cordelia and Wesley try to find the demon and location from Cordelia's vision, Angel daydreams of Darla. The entire gang arrive at an underground water facility where two groups of cloaked men are fighting in front of a Thrall demon. The men then attack Angel and friends. Gunn uses his new ax to destroy the demon and all the cloaked men stop fighting. Walking home, Angel is shocked to see Darla walking the streets. In the past, Angel walks through the streets until he finds Darla, after she killed two people. She points out a young woman to Angel, who we recognize as Drusilla. Angel takes the young woman, pure and with the gift of visions, as a challenge. A potential paying customer presents a case to Cordelia and Wesley about his wife who is cheating on him with another man. Angel tells Wesley and Cordelia about seeing Darla in his dreams and in real life but they think he's starting to lose his sanity. Lindsey and Darla talk about Angel and how he's progressing. At a police station, Kate works a desk job where she receives notice from a friend that Angel has moved his company into the old Hyperion Hotel. Angel Investigations spy on a woman having an affair, but Angel spoils their cover by confronting the woman and telling her to talk to her husband. As they're leaving, Angel spots Darla but when he confronts her, she's human and claims to be DeEtta Kramer. Angel sings "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" at the demon bar in order to get information about Darla from The Host but gets no answers. Angel finds the Kramer home and lurks outside while inside, Darla waits for the plan to take form. Stephen reveals himself to be nothing more than an actor, posing as a husband for Darla. Meanwhile, Cordelia and Wesley warn Gunn about the dangers of an evil Angel and Darla combined. In a flashback, Angelus and Darla fool around while a frightened human Drusilla watches on. Although Darla doesn't seem to approve, Angel announces that he'll make Drusilla a vampire. Darla and Lindsey's plan goes into effect when Angel breaks into her home in time to find himself set up for murdering Darla's supposed husband. The police arrive on scene, but Angel is able to escape without getting captured. Kate talks with Darla on the scene, but when Kate turns her back, Angel grabs Darla and takes her away to the underground facility. This facility was formerly a convent, and Angel asks Darla if she can feel it. He does everything he can to bring the real Darla to the fore and with some persuasion, she does. The two kiss and Darla tries to convince Angel to let her make him happy. He tells her she never made him happy, but still she persists and tries to bring his demon out. Leading a SWAT team, Kate breaks into the hotel to search for Angel. She's determined to believe that Angel is and always will be evil. Cordelia and Wesley try to convince Kate that Darla was once a vampire and that Angel didn't kill anyone. Darla refuses to give up on Angel, but she leaves him underground until sunset. Angel broods in his room until Cordelia and Wesley confront him to make sure he's not evil. He tells them that much trouble is on the way, and he's looking forward to it. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Angel *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn Guest Stars *Elisabeth Röhm as Kate Lockley *Christian Kane as Lindsey McDonald *Andy Hallett as The Host *Juliet Landau as Drusilla *Julie Benz as Darla Co-stars *Stewart Skelton as Harold Jeakins *Sal Rendino as Man *Cheryl White as Claire *Matt North as Stephen *Derek Anthony as Hotel Security Guy *Darren Kennedy as Cop #1 *Rich Hutchman as Detective Carlson Category:Angel episodes